Leah
by Raawrr
Summary: If you didn't read the orignal your going to have to read to find out ;D
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer] I don't own twilight or the character but I do own this story line[End of Disclaimer]**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Leah,Chapter One**

_Leah's Point Of View _

Ok it is official my life is shit, my boyfriend 'imprints' on my best friend, who is also my cousin by the way.

_Flash back _

I came home from work early one day 'cause I had got a headache (pretty weak I know) just before lunch, so as you can probably guess I came home at lunch time. As soon as I got through the front door and had shut it behind me I could hear hushed whispers from inside the living room.  
I thought that it was rather strange to begin with because Sam was supposed to be at work, temping at Jacob's garage, so the house was supposed to be empty. I placed my hand on the living-room door and pushed lightly, it swung open more powerfully than I had intended it to, leaving everything and anyone in the room at full view.

"YOU SLUT!" I cried out at the top of my lungs at the person, not knowing who she was but she had her arms and a leg wrapped around my partner Sam (last name Uley). After a moment of complete silence the girl suddenly the person lifted her head up out of Sam's bare chest, her eyes brimming with tears.  
Sam wrapped her arms protectively around her almost out of instinc, which made my stomach churn and almost made the tears that were fomring in my eyes fall down, then he looked at me and just as he was about to let her go. Emily looked at me again her eyes full of sorrow, almost begging for my forgiveness, something I would never give. Just as Sam was about to say something to me, I cut him off,  
"How could you...?" my voice just about manged to say before I ran out of the house, only when I was safely out of the house I let the tears stream down my face.

_End of flash back_

Just thinking about that low life piece of scum makes me feel sick to the core, I might be over reacting but please put yourself in my shoes before you judge. All the things that he promised me had turned to lies, each kiss, touch and every sweet whisper. Now the wedding that we were planning will never happen, the kids he wanted with me will never be born, but _hers_ will. And as for _her_, that traitor who was once my best friend...

Well she can go stew in a pile of poo for all I cared now. I've had enough of their excuses about bloody 'imprinting'. Damn it, I can't be angry in piece without some-one knocking at the door, if its them I'm going to slam the door right in their face...I like the sound of that...

"Hey Lee's..." Jacob said nervously standing at my door with his normal grin on his face, which was now slightly un even because of his nervousness, well thats what I think anyway.  
"Hey," I said half heartedly back.  
This was our first meeting since my father Harry Clearwater passed away a few weeks ago.  
"You ok?" The man behind the kind chocolate brown eyes asked, his eyes were the type which you could easily get lost in and that I had been for the past few minutes, broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah I'm good...I miss him..." I secretly confessed to the person who had once been an ass, who I thought was just a complete waste of space.  
"We all do...how is Sue taking it?" he asked his eyes full of concern.  
"Well let's just say Chief Swan has been a lot of help," I said sarcastically.  
Jacob just laughed,  
"Bella never mentioned that..." he said trailing off.  
Oh didn't I mention that Jacob and Bella were a thing..must have skipped my mind.  
"So what brings you here today?" I said getting to the point finally.  
"Your car need a little tender love and care, what are you doing to the poor thing?" He mimed being shocked. While I just laughed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-___

Jacob's Point Of View

So, it was around 12.30pm when I decided to go visit Lee's .  
Her car sound like a it needed some tender love and care, so that was the perfect excuse. When I got there I waited at the door for what felt like an enternity but was probably just a few minutes untill she answered the door. When she did I couldn't believe how skinny she had gotten.  
She had always been thin, but now she looked like she hadn't eaten in years not just months.  
She greeted me in her usual way since we stopped being enemy's a few months ago, now I mention it, we stopped being enemy's around the time Sam imprinted on Emily..to be honest I will never forgive the sick twat even though he didn't even do anything wrong to me...honestly he messes with Leah he messes with me...woah were did that come from?.

The ass he really should of told her about the imprint, before he started making out with her cousin in Lee's fucking house, seriously Leah and Sam had been together for years and now he has gone a messed it up, yeah of course they couldn't stay together out of the imprint, but maybe she could have forgiven them if they had just come to her and told her, the way she found out was completely out, but like I said Sam's a complete and utter ass.

Suddenly my phone buzzed inside my pocked.  
'Damn it' I thought, why did she have to text me all the time?  
Couldn't I have just thirty minutes without her?  
I sighed as I read it, it was another stupid little text from her.  
I hit delete almost instantly not really paying attention, her texts were nearly always the same, unless she wanted something.  
"Sorry about that..." I mumbled to Lee who didn't look to happy.  
It wasn't that she was jealous, I think it was just that Bella's dad was screwing her mom (Lee's mom I mean by the way)..I think...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
**  
(AN/ Hey guys who have read the orignal Leah, well hopefully this one will be better, cause to be hones the first one was pretty shitty you have to admit, but hopefully I can get this one longer and abit more interesting, sorry to all subscribers, but please reivew and hopefully subscribe to alerts, but I love critizum good or bad lets me know if im good :)**

Peace Love and Taccos

Me! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah, Chapter Two**

**[Disclaimer] I dont own Twilight, I just own the plot[End of Disclaimer] **

_Priviously..._

...It wasn't that she was jealous, I think it was just that Bella's dad was screwing her mom (Lee's mom I mean by the way)..I think...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__  
Jacob's Point Of View_

Today had to be a crap day didn't it?

First I have to bail on Leah, when its the first time I had seen her since the hole Sam and Emily thing. Then my _girlfriend_ demands that I come over to her house right away or there will be no loving in the oven for a month, hence the reason I had to bail on Lee, it's not that it was that good with Bella but I am a teenage boy and we do have _needs_...not that my _needs_ are being seen to much now a days...

But anyway guess what she wanted me for, take a fucking guess?

She wanted my opion on shoes, FUCKING SHOES!

Honestly was it worth the 40 minute drive over there?  
Hell no!  
And not to mention how her dad, Chief Swan was getting it on with Sue Clearwater, yes LEAH's MOM with all the people he had to chose her and while I was there for goodness sake does the man or woman who ever decided it was the right moment in time have no self respect?  
It was probably Bella's dad to be honest.

It's not that Leah's mom isn't attractive its just ,its Leah's mom, who her late husband was one of his closest friends. I would hate to have Charlie as a friend because three days after my death I knew he would be fucking banging my wife, how sick is that?  
Harry and Sue had been married since before Leah was born, they had two kids including Leah, she has a younger brother whos about a year younger than me called Seth, hes a cute kid, its going to be slightly awkward when he finally turns, were all waiting for it...

But anyway back to the point, Harry and Sue had been married for over twenty odd years and Harry and Charlie had been friends even longer, not as long as him and my dad but still a long time, and three days later Charlie goes a fucks his wife, not that Sue probably didn't object for too long, or maybe not even at all...personally I have always though her a bit of a slut, but have never and will never tell Leah that no matter how pissed off either of us get...

So now I'm driving another fifty minutes to my house because I got sick of the fucking shoe rant.  
Seriously noone cares if your shoes don't match the colour of your bra. No one can see your bra...apart from me and I personally couldn't give a toss if they matched or not so what's the big deal?  
_  
Fifty Minutes Later_

Yes!  
Home sweet home. Now I think I'm gonna go to sleep and pray I don't dream about shoes...if I do I'm going to find a way to get even with Bella...sometimes I wonder why am I even with this girl, we don't have much in common anyway, but she does have a hot body...Leah's is hotter...wait did I actualy just think that?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__  
Leah's Point Of View_

Today was shit as usual, but also boring, it isn't a very good change. A bit strange to be honest nothing used to seem boring, it's more like blank nothingness which couldn't be classed as boring or fun.

So my mom went out about half past one.  
Seriosuly why does she bother telling me 'She's going to the shops.' Both of us know shes fucking Chief Swan, so whats the point?  
When we both know she's gone out to go fuck Cheif Swan.  
I'm so glad he's not the Chief of La Push...wait do we have a Cheif? but anyway even if we do or did and it was him I probably would have gone jumping off a cliff...and not in the constructive way...

I could do that right now and no one would care, or maybe notice?  
My brother Seth is old enough to take care of himself now. So mom could go off and marry Cheif Swan or at the least move in with him, but if they move in here and I jump off the cliff or somehow die.  
I swear I will come back to haunt them, I hate his slag of a daughter, who is shagging nearly everyone apart from her actualy boyfriend Jake, but he is complete oblivious to it, either she threatens the guys she shags, or maybe they just regret it after words so keep their mouths shuts...or maybe a bit of both?  
Or something else?

Well to be perfectly honest I'm bored of ranting, so I'm going to go get drunk off my fucking mind and maybe fall off a cliff...or just pass out in my bed after doing some random stupid things...yeah either of them sound good.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**(AN/ Please please please review I want to know if its good**

Thanks

Peace Love and Taccos

Me! :D) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah,Chapter Two.  
**_**  
Prieviously...**_

_Well to be perfectly honest I'm bored of ranting, so I'm going to go get drunk off my fucking mind and maybe fall off a cliff...or just pass out in my bed after doing some random stupid things...yeah either of them sound good._

Leah's Point of View

It has been almost a week since Jake visted me, not much has changed really. Except for today he is dragging me out with a group of his friends and not Bella (which I am secretly thrilled about) but the down side is Sam and Emily are going to be there, normally I would've avoided any situation involving even one of them but Jake is forcing me, normally I'm not a push over nromally and it did take a mini yelling match down the phone to get me to come..well to agree to come at the least.

It's now around seven o'clock, I'm waiting downstairs in a pair of black low ride skinny jeans and a white top which is a tiny bit too short so that it doesnt reach the wasit band of the jeans, but ahwell my stomachs flat I can get away with it. I know I might sound a bit weak but yeah...I don't really care right now.

At seven thirty exactly Jake knocks on the door, I just sit at the bottom of the stairs not really wanting to move from the spot. About a minute later there is another knock on the door I sigh quietly.  
"Leah! Open the bloody door I know your in there!" Jake yelled from outside the door, I didn't move or say anything. Then there was just silence I thought he had walked away so I stood up, that was my mistake.

Suddenly the door was flying across the hall way towards me, if I had stayed on the stairs it wouldn't of hit me. I quickly bent backwards, looking abit like someone out of the matrix. The door narrowly missed me by around a half a center metre.  
"Frikken hell Jake!" I yelled as I got up at a Jake who was staring at me in the now open to all inviters door way.  
"Sorry..." he mumbled running his fingers nervously through his hair.  
"C'mon we better get going now since you are so impaitent." I laughed trying to lighten the mood a little, which I failed at epicly.  
"Yeah come on," he said then smiled at me.

We walked out said to his 'rabbit' as he liked to refer to as his car, he opened the passenger side door for me.  
Once he had made sure I was safely in and strapped up he made his way to his side of the car before starting the engine.

"So where are we going then?" I asked honestly not having a clue where we were actualy going.  
"You know the kareoke bar down in Port Angles?" He asked tentivly. I nodded at him gesturing at him to continue.  
"Well we are going there and your going to be singing, suprise!" He said laughing trying to disguise his nerves that I knew were there.  
I jsut started laughing hystericaly.  
_  
At the Kareoke Bar._

I was at the bar ordering the drinks, well for me and Jake anyway Sam and Emily can get off of their asses and get their own drinks. Jake wanted anything strong and I was going to be good little girl and not drink as I didn't want to say or do anything I might regret later on.

When I got back to out seats and had handed Jake his lethal cocktail, he cleared his throat.  
"Your up next.." He sighed, I don't really get why he sighed, maybe it was incase my singing was absoulute shite 'cause all the people who had been up so far had been suprisingly good.

The man standing on stage cleared his throat before speaking into the micorphone.  
"Next up is Leah Clearwater first time kareokeier!" He laughed as everyone cheered.  
I made my way slowly up to the stage, I had already picked my song when I had come in so there was no real rush anyway.

I took hold of the mike, taking a few deep breaths as the spot light stuck on me as if to stalk me, the lights around the room dimmed maybe it was something they did for my song, or maybe someone asked them to do me a favour a.k.a Jake, but I didn't really care at this point in time.

The opening soft melody played me in, I took a deep breath before starting.

"_He just walked away"_ I sang looking into the direction of Sam who was looking loved up with Emily but had stopped to listen/watch me sing.__

"Why didn't he tell me? And where do I go tonight" I took a deep breath as the music continued waiting for my next part.__

"This isn't happening to can't be happening to didn't say a walked away" I quickly scand around the room before continuing.__

"You were the first to we were not were the first to we were not alright.." Jake was watching me intensly, like his eyes were boring into mine.__

"This was my first love. He was the first to go. And when he left me for you. I was the last to know.." I slowly looked at Emily who looked like she was about to cry.__

"Why didn't he tell me. Where to go tonight. He didn't say a word. He just walked away.." I was close to tears my self by now.__

"You were the first to say. That we were not okay. You were the first to lie. When we were not alright.." I looked down slowly now as I felt finaly everyones in the room eyes bore into me like I was almost some sort of freak.__

"This was my first love. He was the first to go. And when he left me for you. I was the last to know..." My eyes were still glued to my shoes still not willing to look at the people who were looking at me.__

"I'll be the first to say. That now I'm okay. And for the first time. I've opened up my eyes..." My voice grew louder with the music, like to gain confidence.__

"This was my worst love. You'll be the first to go. And when he leaves you for dead. You'll be the last to know..." I now stared at Emily my eyes boring into hers.__

"I'll be the first to say. That now I'm okay. And for the first time. I've opened up my eyes..." My eyes still hadn't left Emily's.__

"This was my worst love. You'll be the first to go. And when he leaves you for 'll be the last to know" I now looked at Sam, I hadn't relised I was crying untill Jake came onto the stage and picked me up smothering me in his big arms..._  
_


End file.
